Medical devices, such as catheters, are widely used in various medical procedures to access remote anatomical locations and/or deploy therapeutic devices. One exemplary catheter system is a drainage stent delivery system configured to deliver a drainage stent (e.g., a drainage catheter) to a body lumen, such as a lumen of the biliary tree or a ureter. It may be desirable to releasably connect the drainage stent to the delivery system in order to provide the medical personnel with control over positioning and deployment of the drainage catheter in a body lumen without premature deployment of the drainage stent from the delivery system. Some exemplary drainage stent delivery systems including features for releasably connecting a drainage stent to a delivery system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,921,952 and 6,562,024, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. For instance, a releasable connecting feature in the form of a flexible thread or suture may be used for releasably connecting the drainage stent to a shaft of the drainage stent delivery system.
However, a need remains to provide alternative embodiments of a retention system to releasably retain a stent, such as a vascular stent or a drainage stent, or other endoprosthesis to a stent delivery system, such as a vascular stent or drainage stent delivery system, which allows controlled positioning and deployment of the stent in a body lumen.